


Cheater Cheater

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [7]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: In which they discover they’re all dating the same woman.





	Cheater Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr on December 26, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Part of the Descent Series of one Shots.I’ve had the idea for this fic for a while. Finally got around to writing it, and it serves as part one of two to resolve the Leo/Reader/N love triangle that became a square. This can be read alone, but really has full impact if you’ve read “Pierce and Breathe” (Leo), “Really Just Friends” (N), “Renewed Desire” (Ravi), and “Fear” (Ken). To the anon that requested an end of the triangle, it’s still coming, Your request will be fulfilled in the next part (which will have a different title).

Leo looked up from the table as the fourth and final person took a seat across from him. His eyes were wide and attentive, taking in the features of the men who were seated with him. He was apprehensive, not quite understanding why he’d been called there. The man across from him was thin and lanky with droopy, tired looking eyes. The man to his right fiddled with his bangs, making sure they covered his eyebrows and framed his face just right. He seemed somewhat familiar, but Leo couldn’t place where he’d seen him before. Both of them also looked nervous. As for the man on this left—

“Looks like we’re all here,” Ken, Leo’s best friend, said. Ken rubbed the back of his neck, lips curling up as if he was thinking of something unpleasant.

“Who are you? And why was I called here?” the man across from Leo asked, voice a little more than annoyed.

“I have an idea why we were, but don’t you think it’s a little rude to ask who we are when you aren’t even introducing yourself?” the man to Leo’s right sniped, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms and legs.

“I’m Ravi,” the man across from Leo said curtly, tilting his head back slightly and shooting a look at the man to Leo’s right. “Who are you? And why was I called here.”

“Much better,” the man to Leo’s right said. “I’m N. And you two?” N nodded at Leo and Ken.

“Leo,” Leo said, voice quiet but firm.

“I’m Ken,” Ken said as he looked around the table at each person. His tongue darted out and licked his lips nervously. “Shall we get started?”

“Oh? So you’re the one that called us here?” N asked, eyes opening wider and eyebrows rising (or at least Leo assumed so as his brows were hidden).

“You said you have an idea about why I called you here?” Ken asked, his expression strangely serious. Leo felt his stomach knot. Ken was almost never this serious unless the situation was severely troublesome.

“Yeah,” N replied, staring Ken down.

“Then care to tell me your guess?” Ken asked, a dark smirk pulling at his lips.

“We’re all fucking the same girl,” N deadpanned. Leo’s heart stopped. Wide-eyed, he completely turned his head to look at N. It couldn’t be true. The only person he’d had sex with in the last nine months was his girlfriend and surely she wouldn’t stray from him.

“Oh~? So you _knew_?” Ken’s tone was almost his usual playful one, but it was tainted by a lustful undertone that caused Leo to whip his head in Ken’s direction.

“I knew about these two,” N explained, pointing his thumb at Ravi then quickly extending his pointer finger at Leo, “but not about _you_.” N’s tone was on guard and less than happy. Leo didn’t know where to look; he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Ravi suddenly slammed his hand on the table and stood up violently. His chair fell back at the sudden, powerful movement.

“I knew she was acting weird,” Ravi said, biting his lip and lifting his hands to his face. He slowly dragged them down his face, trying to regain his composure. In the end, he turned around and kicked the fallen chair.

“How do I even know you’re talking about the same person—“ Leo started to ask, but N cut him off.

“You’re Leo, her boyfriend. She regularly has bruises on her neck because you choke her during sex.” N’s words were sharp and spot on. The full implications of N’s words washed over Leo, causing his stomach to drop.

“You’re the one who left those there?!” Ravi snarled, turning back to Leo. However, Leo ignored the stranger and turned to Ken.

“You _slept with my girlfriend_?” Leo asked, horror and anger leaking into his tone. He pushed his chair back and started to rise, ready to grab Ken by the collar and punch him.

“Hey, hey, hey! Lemme explain! Lemme explain!” Ken said frantically, pushing away from the table with his hands in the air.

“There’s _no_ excuse—“ Leo started, but N cut him off again.

“Sit down and let’s hear it. I don’t know why you’d be more mad with him than any of the rest of us. We’re all sleeping with her.” Leo glared at N, but the man glared right back. “Did you ever stop to think this might be because of the way you treat her?”

“I don’t treat her badly!” Leo yelled. He suddenly became aware of the fact that they were in semi-public and sunk back down into his chair. They were meeting in a private room in a restaurant, but that didn’t mean that others couldn’t hear them.

“It’s the choking,” N spat. He turned to Ravi and barked, “And you! Pick your chair up and sit down.” Ravi glared at N but did as he was told. Leo felt slightly faint, overwhelmed by the revelations coming at him one by one in rapid succession. It was almost too much for him. He turned back to look at Ken.

“ _Explain_ ,” Leo hissed.

“It was… a week and a half ago now?” Ken said, sucking air in as he looked up at the ceiling. “We went to the open mike night at the bar across from campus while you were away for your games. We got drunk and things just happened. She was incredibly needy.” N shifted in his seat, narrowing his eyes at Ken.

“That’s still not an excuse,” Leo said, not feeling much better about the situation at all.

“So how did you find out about Ravi and me?” N asked, tone tight and guarded.

“She spilled everything while drunk,” Ken explained. N pursed his lips. Leo couldn’t actually consciously remember a time that she’d ever been drunk in his presence, but he knew she drank on occasion.

“Why didn’t you stop? You’re my best friend. You _knew_ what she means to me,” Leo asked, voice razor sharp despite being almost inaudible.

“I felt guilty about it, so I’m telling you know,” Ken explained, hanging his head. Leo swallowed his anger. There were better ways of breaking the news to him than making him face all three of the men his girlfriend had been cheating on him with.

“What’s your connection?” Leo asked Ravi. Ravi heaved a deep sigh, dropping his haughty airs. He leaned forward and propped his head up on the table with both hands. His eyes wandered across the table as he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m her ex-boyfriend. I guess the one she had before Leo.” Leo clenched his fist. So he was one that knew her very intimately, knew her before he did. “We ran into each other about two months ago or so while shopping. We’ve only met up together about four times since then. She’s been acting distant, and I thought it was just because of the break up. But she didn’t say anything about you.” Ravi looked up at Leo at the last part.

“Probably because she was afraid of what you would do,” N said, earning a glare from Ravi.

“And how do _you_ even fit into all this? You seem pretty knowledgeable,” Ravi growled.

“Best friends? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? I don’t know exactly what to call it, but I think friend is a better word to use than lover,” N explained. “I’ve known her for about 8 months now, though I saw her around the same open mike nights you frequent before then. The first time we slept together… must have been around 5 months ago. She got drunk after Leo almost killed her and we accidently ended up sleeping together. She only sleeps with me when Leo squeezes too tightly, though. I imagine it’s the same for Ravi and Ken.”

“You knew too,” Leo said, standing up again. He grabbed N by the collar and pulled him up. N’s hands shook, but he tried his best to keep a strong face. “Why didn’t you do anything?”

“I tried, but she was too scared to,” N answered, voice slightly weak with fear.

“I _don’t_ treat her badly,” Leo asserted again.

“And that’s exactly why she was so afraid to tell you the sex sucks.” N’s words stabbed Leo straight in the ego. He was _not_ bad in bed. Or was he? His confidence was shaken and he was torn between punching N in the face and collapsing in embarrassment.  His mind was reeling, flitting between the last time he’d slept with her and N’s words. Leo threw N to the ground, rage finally boiling over.

“That’s _not true,_ ” Leo growled, deciding to not believe N.

“If it wasn’t true, she wouldn’t have slept with him,” N hissed, pointing at Ravi.

“Wah?” Ravi stuttered. “What are you saying?” he asked, standing up again.

“She’s only seeing you for the sex,” N spat. Ravi rounded the table, grabbed N by the collar and punched him in the face.

“There’s more to us than the sex,” Ravi growled.

“The sex is the only thing that could make her stay with you,” N hissed, hand cupping his cheek.

“And what makes you think you’re so special, huh? You’re just a friend!” Ravi spat, hoisting N back up to his feet.

“It’s not like she loves you either.” N’s words hit them all in the heart. Leo fell back into his chair while Ravi dropped N and stumbled back into the table. They all sat there quietly for a few moments, soaking in the new revelation. “But my question is why she would sleep with you, Ken.” N finally spoke, looking pointedly at Ken. Ken perked up as everyone’s gaze fell on him. He’d completely left the others minds as they argued.

“Me? I wonder that too. Maybe I was just convenient?” Ken said, knitting his brows together and rubbing the back of his neck. “If she was going to pick a new guy, why choose someone that she could easily get caught with? She really must have been drunk.”

Leo clenched his fists, taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He’d been getting played for almost half his relationship with her. And from the sounds of everything, she’d been purposely seeking out other men to make up for what he was lacking. His rage towards her was slowly growing, but he wanted to beat the shit out of Ken more than any of the others at the table.

“I still don’t understand,” Leo mumbled.

“Huh?” It was Ken’s voice.

“Why—“ Leo’s voice cracked as a sudden wave of sorrow and rage washed over him. He took another breath and spoke again, more loudly, “Why wouldn’t you stop?”

“I told you the alcohol—“ Ken tried to explain, but Leo suddenly leaned across the table and grabbed him by the collar.

“That’s not an excuse,” Leo hissed, voice barely louder than a whisper. Ken’s eyes widened with fear. “You obviously weren’t that drunk because you still remember it.”

“I-I have a h-high tolerance, but I was pretty drunk too. Its all a blur,” Ken tried to smooth over. Leo shook Ken, pulling him in closer until their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

“It certainly didn’t sound like it earlier.” Ken’s hands gripped Leo’s trying to get him to let go. Leo on tightened his grip.

“W-well it’s kinda hard to say no when drunk and she’s going down on you.” Ken’s words caused whatever was holding Leo’s rage back to snap. In a flash, Ken was on the ground, blood spilling from his nose.

“I don’t ever want to see your face again,” Leo spat, turning away and leaving. He just couldn’t take being around them any longer. Before he could leave the restaurant, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. It was N. “Do you want to get punched too?”

“Listen,” N said, voice low as he leaned in so they wouldn’t draw too much attention. “Something is fishy about Ken’s story. She hasn’t told me anything about him and she always tells me when she slips. And she was supposed—“

“Why should I believe anything you say?” Leo cut N off as he tried to pull away from N, but N just pulled him back closer.

“Look, just go easy on her. I don’t think we have the whole story.” N’s gaze was serious, but his words didn’t move Leo’s heart.

“I already know enough.” Leo shook N off and exited the restaurant. He fell back into his thoughts.

Since his last game, she’d been acting strangely, incredibly uneasy. While they went out a few times, she’d avoided going home with him, though he knew she’d spent time in his apartment while he was gone. But she was busy, or so he’d thought, with work and school. That was why he thought they couldn’t meet up as easily. But she’d been running around on him, playing him for a fool.

He ducked into an alley as tears suddenly began to fall from his eyes. Crumpling to the ground, he couldn’t help but wonder, just what had he done in a past life to deserve such a situation? Why couldn’t she just talk about their problems? But she’d gone out and slept with not one, but _three_ other men. His anger welled up again.

They would sort it out soon. She’d texted him that morning saying that she was finally free form work and wanted to spend the night with him at his apartment. She was probably already there preparing dinner.


End file.
